elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Wish List
Notes Write your wishs here. You can comment on any wishs to dig deeper into the subject. Highly detailed and popluar wishs are more likely to be implemented. Note that we can only implement the ideas into game when we have enough time, it might take some time. Refer:Japanese Wish List General *This is an example. Rfish 06:26, 21 June 2008 (UTC) **You can comment on any wishs or add some materials needed. Rfish 06:26, 21 June 2008 (UTC) **Can we have a changelog on the wiki someplace, so we can see the updates in versions? Dilt 20:37, 21 June 2008 (UTC) **Can there be more ways to get Casino Chips? *Status effect: Charmed; will not attack creatures of the opposite gender, slightly affects spellcasting failure and weapon accuracy *Reduce or eliminate karma loss when stealing outside of town (after all, there's no karma loss for killing friendly creatures, at the moment.) *A high pickpocket skill could decrease the chance of feeling "pangs of conscience" after stealing. After all, an experienced pickpocket is probably going to be more used to stealing and feel fewer pangs of conscience as a result. *You shouldn't feel pangs of conscience when stealing from hostile opponents. *It would be nice if the storage limit for storehouses was reduced/removed. *If Etherwind is happening, you probably shouldn't encounter merchants or thieves; they should be in a shelter, or too busy finding one. **Maybe you could still run into them, but they tell you to find a shelter instead of doing their business. ***Add an inn or shelter to Derphy. As of now, there is nowhere to take shelter in that area from Etherwind. **Building on the original suggestion, I don't think anyone should be outside in the towns while you're scrambling for shelter. They should be doing the same. ***Or perhaps we could have people who embrace the etherwind for its effects. A cult of some sort, perhaps? leerok 20:05, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ****Actually, that's not such a bad idea. Definitely realistic. Kintak 00:35, 4 July 2008 (UTC) *Allow players to permanently influence towns, from planting trees to building new houses and shops. This would add a whole new degree of customization. There could also be tie-in quests where the player must build something for someone within X days. Of course, this type of thing would also require that towns were enlarged. Perhaps instead allow the player to found his own town where that type of quest appears, and successful completion of the quest draws new residents to the town? Hell, this idea could go to a lot of places. Feats *Mercenary (1) – Increases the gold received from missions accepted in town *Elite Mercenary (2) – Enhanced version of mercenary *Well Known (1) – Increases the amount of fame you gain *Rising Star (2) – Enhanced version of Well Known * Accountant (1) – Reduces your taxes * Quartermaster (1) – Receive more/better items as salary *Noble (1) – Receive more gold as salary *Infravision (1) – You can see invisible monsters *Guide (1) – You can travel faster on the world map *Pathfinder (2) – Enhanced version of Guide *Wayfarer (3) – Enhanced version of Pathfinder *Merchant (1) – Increases cargo capacity *Magic Sponge (1) – You recover mana when spells are cast on you *Blessed (1) – Increases the duration of blessings cast on the player *Consecrated Birth (2) – Enhanced version of blessed *Voidwrought (1) – Increases nether resistance and your attacks deal some nether damage. *Cyborg (1) – Increases HP, perception, and strength, reduces magic and MP *Gambler (1) – Increases luck applied to casino games, bonus to success when cheating *Cardshark (2) – Enhanced version of Gambler * Natural Leader (1) – Grants a stat bonus to comrades *Interdicting Pulse (1) – You can no longer teleport, but enemies nearby you also cannot teleport *Fearsome Gaze (1) – You can induce terror in the targeted monster, striking them with a long duration of fear *Dominant: You have a small chance of making people into your slaves (pets) when you sleep with them. Only works on lower-level people you could turn into allies normally. Higher levels of this feat could increase the chance, though it remains low overall. **Also, perhaps it could let you leash human slaves/allies/pets, just as an easter egg. ***You can already leash your little girl; I tried. *Spatial Stability (1) – Prevents Teleportitis. *Spatial Anchor (2) – Prevents your allies from suffering the effects of Teleportitis. *Musician (1) – Gives a bonus to Performance. **And possibly a bonus to dodge thrown rocks! *Virtuoso (2) &8211; Enhanced version of Musician. *Maestro (3) &8211; Enhanced version of Virtuoso. Items *Vitamins - Nutritional bonus to multiple random stats *Pick-Axe - Used for mining, speeds up mining actions *Jackhammer - Used for mining, vastly speeds up mining actions *Scroll of Time Stop - Stops time for a short period *Tazer - Melee weapon, uses dagger skill, deals electricity damage and dims the target *Knuckles - Melee weapon, uses unarmed skill, uses basic unarmed damage but can add special qualities to unarmed attacks or add bonus damage. *Hand Grenade - Throwing weapon, does fire damage, explodes on target *Potion of Disintegration (rare) - Kills the drinker instantly, obviously useful as a throwing weapon. Won't kill bosses, but will deal pretty nice damage. *Ball-and-chain - Weapon, may be spiked (flail) or smooth *Ring blade - Powerful cutting weapon, but may end up hurting you if DEX isn't high enough *Whip - DEX-reliant weapon; also, bladed whips? *Scouter - Head equipment, little to no protection value, but allows an option to see all stats of a creature when using the 'l' command. Might make the "pet checking" of the informer NPC useless. *Tome - Rare and heavy item, improved version of books so you can use tomes much more times (200-400). Spells *Recompose - de-rots food items in inventory. Can be found in scroll and rod form as well. :*Normal scrolls act on 3-5 foods. :*Blessed scrolls act on 7-10 foods. :*Cursed scrolls will rot 3-5 foods instead. *Locate Person - When cast in town (only), provides a list of everyone there, with quest targets highlighted; you can select someone to teleport to them. *Chain lightning/fire/ice. Hits enemy, then "jumps" and hits another enemy. Every 5th level of spell adds 1 more "jump". Can "jump" just between 2 creatures if no more enemies present. Creatures *Some creature/race ideas for consideration: Naga, centaur, animated weapon, incubus/succubus, sea monster, killer fish, merfolk, mimics/creeping coins, explosive walking robot bomb, elementals... *Pets/Party members: implement a command set (e.g. "stay in place"). Commands may vary depending on charisma/relation to pet. *Pets/Party members: implement a command "Ranged/melee combat". This will force pet to use one slyle of combat. Classes and Races Technologist Guild - Access to the technologists guild gives the player access to a trainer, a technology vendor, an ammunition vendor, and additionally an "expert machinist" who can, for an exponential fee, improve technology based weapons (grenades, guns, laser pistols, etc.) Mutations *You need less sleep (reduces the amount of time you spend when you sleep; you still gain the bonuses you would get from a full-length sleep. Higher levels of this mutation reduce sleep time by more.) *Lethargy- Burden limit is lowered, dex is lowered, speed is lowered. Bonuses from sleep are improved, or sleepiness is more common. Skills *Bluff (Charisma): This skill gives you a chance of avoiding karma loss and other negative effects from breaking the laws and failing quests, in some cases (e.g. talking your way out of being caught pickpocketing.) If you try to bluff repeatedly within a short time period, it gets harder to do so. (The guards stop believing it was a misunderstanding if you keep trying to pickpocket people!) *Training (Charisma): Allows you to tame wild animals and people, turning them into pets. Also allows you to train your own pets. Difficulty of taming is based on player skill vs target level. Experience gain of training is relative to player skill. Training improves pet's held weapon skills and worn armor skills (wielding/wearing less focuses the training), as well as providing general experience. Entire process is comparable to training the PC through a book or machine in regards to skill gain, time taken, and how often it can be repeated.